Chocolate
by TypingMyResolve
Summary: "You just- you tasted like chocolate," Hiccup explained; the corners of his eyes crinkled as he laughed. / A one-shot in which Hiccup surprises Astrid with something unfamiliar to Vikings. (RttE/ sequel's universe.)


**A/N Here's a quick little Hiccstrid one-shot inspired by the copious amounts of chocolate eaten today. Speaking of which- Happy Easter! I hope you've all enjoyed your weeks.**

 **Stick around at the end for a bonus scene with Toothless- and be sure to let me know what you think, and if I should do more like this!**

 ** _HTTYD_ doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Hiccup made a sound very unbecoming of the son of a chieftain around the candy in his mouth.

"Johann, this... is delicious!" he gasped, staring at the dark square in the trader's hands as it was folded back up in its paper casing. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything like it."

"Yes, it's been quite popular with some of my _higher class_ customers," Johann said gaily, then winced as Hiccup quirked a brow. "Not that you're low-class, no sir-ee, Master Hiccup! I only meant that-"

"It's alright, Johann." Hiccup waved away the tension and his eyes resettled on the little package that Johann was starting to pack away. His thoughts strayed to Astrid, and the date that he'd assembled later at a inland cove on Dragon's Edge, and he imagined the expression she would make if he were to give her a sugary chunk of Valhalla. "How much?" At Johann's questioning look, Hiccup clarified, "The- the- what did you call it?"

"Chocolate," said Johann, "though traders such as myself have taken to referring to it as 'edible gold.' That alone should tell you that it's not cheap."

Hiccup sighed dejectedly, then froze; his eyes drifted down to the paints clutched in his hands. A moment's worth of mental calculation- comparing brief, shared happiness to the satisfaction of his own craft- and he'd reached a difficult decision.

"The paints you gave to me," Hiccup said slowly, "as compensation for saving you from the Monstrous Nightmare..." He proffered the items, trying not to look as pained as he felt, giving them away after so long yearning for them. "A fair trade, wouldn't you say?"

"More than fair," Johann said with a shocked countenance. "Are you sure, Master Hiccup? Roman paints are more than a little hard to come by. I don't know when I'll have them again."

"I'm sure," Hiccup affirmed resolutely. He swapped the tubes of dyes for the parcel and looked down at it- so small in his hands. He sighed.

Sometimes he envied Snotlout's 'looking out for number one' nature.

* * *

"Did you get those paints that you've been blabbing about from Johann?"

Astrid and Hiccup were leaning back in the grass, side-by-side, watching as the sinking sun gilded everything its light brushed in gold. As Hiccup admired the sunset, Astrid couldn't help but surreptitiously steal glances at the Rider himself. Hiccup's normally russet hair shone like fire; his eyes glittered like emeralds; the freckles across his nose and cheeks popped like dandelions.

Like most Vikings, Astrid had never had a taste for beautiful things- but that was before Hiccup. Despite being a prosaic Viking by upbringing, colours seemed more vibrant and the wind a little gentler when he was around. She sometimes had the feeling that he belonged to something otherworldly; something she couldn't entirely understand.

Hiccup turned his piercing green eyes to her, and she looked away, abashed.

"Ah, well, you know. You don't always get what you want," Hiccup said in an obvious deflection. Before Astrid could further question him about it he had ensnared her with his little crooked smile. "Close your eyes and open your mouth," he instructed, reaching into his pocket.

"Why?" asked Astrid, looking askance at Hiccup; he kept his hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"You'll have to close your eyes and find out," he said with a suggestive waggle of his brows; then he laughed and shook his head. "Nothing weird- I promise."

"With you, it's always weird," Astrid teased, though she obeyed, closing her eyes. She heard the sound of rustling and crinkling paper, then Hiccup shifting so that he was just in front of her- close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. "Now open your mouth," Hiccup instructed softly, and Astrid did as she was told, hesitantly parting her lips. She didn't know what she was expecting- a kiss, perhaps- but instead her mouth _exploded_ with flavour.

Blue eyes shot open in surprise; she touched a hand to her lips and focused all of her attention on the treat. It seemed to melt in her mouth, coating her tongue in a thick, sticky film, and, gods, the _taste_. It was as if Frey himself had descended from the sky to bless her taste-buds. She gaped, wide-eyed, at Hiccup, and he grinned at her, leaning back on his haunches as he surveyed his handiwork.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's amazing!" Astrid exclaimed after she'd cleared her mouth. "What is it?"

Hiccup held up the little package in his hands; brown goop was stuck to the papyrus wrappings. "Chocolate," he grinned. Then, to himself, he lamented, "I wish I'd known it would melt."

Astrid was in the process of reaching for more when she paused. She affixed Hiccup with suspicion-narrowed blue eyes, asking, "Did you get this from Johann?"

Hiccup laughed disarmingly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, I..."

"And you didn't get your paint?"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Hiccup said quickly. "This moment makes up for it." He stuck his index and middle fingers into the chocolate and extended his hand to Astrid, who scraped it off with her teeth. He grinned, his cheeks seared with a pink blush, and did it again; this time Astrid sucked the chocolate right off, holding his wrist in place and licking at the pads of his fingers.

"Can't let any go to waste," she said coquettishly, though her heart was fluttering like the wings of a Terrible Terror.

"It would be positively criminal," Hiccup agreed lowly, and reached up to brush a thumb over Astrid's lips. "Actually, you missed a bit... right... here."

With that, he leaned over and kissed her. His lips were soft and tentative- always making sure Astrid was comfortable every step of the way- until she returned the action and he deepened the kiss.

When they finally disentangled themselves they were both warm, despite the chill of the now-night air, and their lips were swollen, heartbeats thick and heavy in their ears.

Hiccup looked at her and failed to suppress a chuckle, and for a single self-conscious moment Astrid was afraid she'd done something to embarrass herself.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"You just- you tasted like chocolate," Hiccup laughed. He noticed her shoulders sag in relief, and he laughed again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Aw, you... C'mere," he said, affectionately wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his side where she rested warmly. Then, almost as an afterthought, or as something light and pure and not meant to be a deep revelation as all, he breathed happily, "I really love you."

Astrid tensed, unsure if she was supposed to reciprocate in kind, or whether she even really wanted to. Hiccup seemed not to notice the awkwardness- maybe it wasn't such a big deal, then?- and without hesitation he launched into a spiel about the stars and constellations and his theories on other worlds far, far away.

And as he talked, his eyes bright and as far away as the galaxies he was babbling about, Astrid realised that she sort of loved him, too.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene:**

 **"Bud, wanna try some of this? It's called chocolate. I got it from Trader Johann."**

 **Toothless sniffed curiously at the candy in Hiccup's hand before chuffing and turning away disinterestedly. Hiccup scoffed, crossing his arms to stare beadily after the retreating Night Fury.**

 **"What, is it not good enough for you? Did I offend your highness with my commoner delicacies?"**

 **Toothless knocked his feet out from under him with a snap of his tail, braying with draconic laughter as Hiccup face-planted on the floor.**

 **"Funny," Hiccup grumbled, dusting himself off as he stood. "Watch yourself, bud- you might find eels in your fish tonight."**

 **The dragon swiped with his tail again; there was a thump as the Viking was felled like a tree, cursing; Toothless laughed again.**


End file.
